Recently, a structured document in which a moving image can be embedded is known. There are various types of structured documents, which include those written in a markup language such as hypertext markup language (HTML) or extensible markup language (XML), and those written in portable document format (PDF). Such a structured document can be displayed on a display, but cannot be formed as an image on a recording medium such as a sheet of paper, because it includes a moving image. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-80154 discloses an apparatus for drawing a structured document which enables drawing by transforming one frame of a motion picture or animation included in the structured document into a still picture. The apparatus is characterized in that it describes at least one frame position or frame area that can be transformed into a still picture in the structured document and selects an arbitrary frame from within the frame positions or frame areas to transform it into the still picture, to thereby draw the structured document.
With this technique, however, only one of a plurality of frames included in a moving image is drawn on a sheet of paper on which the structured document is drawn; the other frames in the moving image are lost.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-83663 discloses an image forming apparatus which forms an image in an image forming medium having a storage medium embedded therein. The apparatus is characterized in that it includes motion picture data writing means for writing motion picture data in the storage medium, still image clipping means for clipping a predetermined still image from the motion picture data, and image generating means for forming on the image forming medium the still image clipped by the still image clipping means.
With this technique, a moving image is stored in a recording medium embedded in a sheet of paper. Although the moving image would not be lost, a sheet of special paper having the recording medium embedded therein needs to be used, leading to an increased cost.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-80154    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-83663